1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable handle assembly and, more particularly, to a handle assembly which can be releasably attached to a cooperating utensil side handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of space limitations in one's kitchen and the relative high cost of cookware, it is a desirable objective to have cooking utensils which are as versatile as possible. This is especially true when one obtains cookware of high quality which will likely last many years. Many types of cookware, such as pots or kettles, utilize opposing abbreviated side handles. Other utensils, such as skillets, or sauce pans, have one elongated handle. Of course, having an elongated handle is desirable when one wishes to hold the utensil with one hand while simultaneously stirring the utensil contents with the other. To allow one to manipulate a pot or kettle having short opposing side handles, elongated detachable handles have been provided. Such handles, however, frequently become safety hazards in that they do not rigidly secure themselves to the utensil side handle. Attempts to overcome this problem results in a side handle that is difficult to connect and disconnect.